Maybe Next Time
by Hellbare
Summary: Hiros life starts to change after he makes the mistake of going out for a botfight...and he drags his brother down with him. (guys this is my first fic) rated M for later chapters. WILL BE HIDASHI EVENTUALLY SO BE WARNED **I have a hard time editing so you might find a few mistakes**
1. Chapter 1

_Guys before I start this I wanna inform you that this is my first fic and I'm pretty nervous about posting it. This is chapter 1 (and jesus its long) I'm not sure if I will leave it up here for long…ok then *enjoy* _

Tadashi was always at peace with himself when it came to his own personal safety. He was always fine with being the one who was sick or hurt as long as it kept someone else happy and safe. He never really considered the down sides to helping people, it was just in his nature. That was probably one of Hiro's favorite qualities about him. Yes it was true that on more than one occasion Hiro found it hard to understand Tadashis' train of thought, but that didn't mean he disrespected his views. But this, this however, was not one of the days where Hiro understood him in even the slightest. This was one of those days where he wanted to smack the living shit out of him for endangering himself, and for Hiro no less.

The morning had started out the way any morning did. Tadashi desperately shook Hiro out of his coma like sleep, complaining about being late for school and babbling on about responsibilities. Hiro, just like any morning, tuned Tadashi out. He tried focusing on a new idea that had popped into his mind the night before while his brain was hovering in between the realms of reality and dream land. He could remember that it was totally awesome and probably better than anything his big brother could ever come up with, but he couldn't quite place his finger on the actual concept.

"Hiro are you even listening to me, why do I have to do this every day," Tadashis' smooth toned voice cut through Hiros' thoughts and brought him back to reality. Hiro just shrugged his shoulders then threw on a pair of cargo shorts. Tadashi sighed, "Unbelievable. I'm going downstairs, come down as soon as you're ready." Tadashis' curt tone made Hiro flinch but he quickly brushed it off and continued the short process of getting ready before running downstairs and giving Aunt Cass one last hug and leaving with Tadashi. The walk to their school was silent but not uncomfortable, Hiro caught Tadashi zoning out once or twice on the short trip and chuckled silently to himself.

This year was Hiros' first year at "nerd school". He attended all the recommended classes but his schedule wasn't as packed as his older brothers. till d with his smaller than average schedule, Hiro didn't leave school until 3 o'clock, heading home by himself while Tadashi stayed back at the lab to do some tinkering on a project he had been endlessly working on for the past 3 months. Hiro wasn't one for procrastination but he never understood why his brother always started things so far in advanced that by the time it was due he had been finished for weeks.

Hiro walked back to Aunt Cass' bakery, thoroughly enjoying the silence and losing himself in his thoughts. His mind wandered through schematics for new prototypes he had day dreamed up in his remedial chemistry class, then he thought about the project that was no doubt sitting on Tadashis' table. Curiosity sparked inside him and he made a mental note to nag Tadashi about it when he returned home. Tadashi's harsh tone made its way into his mind. He brushed it off once again but he couldn't shake the feeling that his brother was onto him and his bot fighting. Hiro shook his head, trying to distinguish the guilt that was starting to grow in his stomach.

Aunt Cass greeted Hiro almost immediately after he stepped through the door, and pulled him into a tight hug. "How was my big mans' day at school today," she cooed. Hiro smiled and shrugged a little.

"Oh you know, just being taught stuff I already know," Hiro joked, rubbing his arm. "I was hoping to maybe join a little study group with the guys at school later tonight, work on new material." Aunt Cass nodded enthusiastically and turned to walk towards the kitchen.

"You know if you want to have your friends come over I can always whip up a batch of met-your-face-off hot wings," she called over her shoulder, already rummaging her cabinet for spices.

"Well, uh, you know Aunt Cass, I was actually planning on…heading out…with them, to their house or something," Hiro stammered over his own lie. He wasn't sure why it was always hard to reject his aunts' enthusiastic propositions. Maybe it was because she was always so extremely excited to do things for him and his brother that he felt bad for not appreciating it fully. Whatever the reason was, it nibbled at his conscience. Aunt Cass hummed over her shoulder lost in thought, not paying full attention to Hiros excuse and missing his quick goodbye as he dashed upstairs.

Hiro flung his backpack towards the bed in his side of the room and hopped into the swivel chair that was placed in front of his computer. He checked the time and scrolled through his internet dash, skipping over all the information he deemed useless, searching for the items that had captured his interest. When his cursor landed on a banner advertising a bot fight in the beat down part of town he almost jumped out of his unstable swivel chair, sending it flying across the room, and snatched his megabot from the shelf.

Hiro raced down the stairs, backpack in tow with his megabot stuffed inside, and headed towards the door. "Oh Hiro," his aunts' shrill voice stopped him, "Are you heading out already? It's not even four yet." Hiro turned towards her, putting on his usual fake grin and coughed up and excuse about how swamped he was with new material. The middle aged woman bought the lie and went back to waiting on one of the few customers that occupied the café.

10 o'clock rolled around and Hiro had managed to win over 500 dollars from the poor chumps who fell for his innocent little kid act. He checked his watch, betting on one more fight before leaving the dark alley. Hiro could feel the stares of the gruff men burning his back and the hatred was thick in the air. He walked briskly down the alley, stepping through dank puddles in a hurry to get away from the overwhelming feeling of dread coming over him. After he rounded the corner out onto the deserted street, Hiro stopped to take a breath. He stood leaning against a brick wall under a dead street lamp, and he found himself wondering if Tadashi had made it home. He was probably home right now, worrying himself and continuously checking the trackers he thought he had secretly installed in Hiros hoodie. Hiro smiled fondly at Tadashis' show of affection. He was always worried about him and in all honesty, Hiro knew that on more than one occasion if it hadn't been for him and his trackers he would be dead. That was the only reason Hiro allowed Tadashi to believe he hadn't found them. And because it kept his mind at ease.

Hiro straightened himself and was about to push off the wall when he heard a disturbing sound, a splash of a puddle. Stiffening, Hiros' vivid mind started racing through endless possibilities of what was coming down the alley. A man leaving the fights after his bot was destroyed, a hobo wandering around in the back alleys of San Fransokyo, or pissed off thugs coming for their money. Hiro willed himself to move but couldn't bring himself to, fearing he would give his position away. All he could do was stare at the corner of the brick building, praying whatever made the noise was of no threat.

Hiro released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding when the origin of the noise came into view. A small, scruffy looking dog rounded the corner sniffing the ground. The little creature swept its' nose back and forth across the concrete and stopped 5 feet in front of the child genius. It looked up and straight at him, twitched its' ear and glanced behind itself before trotting across the narrow street, disappearing into the adjacent alley.

Hiro grinned a little at his own silliness. He really didn't expect there to be a gang of men after him, did he? He shook his head and turned, walking in the direction of his house. He could already hear his older brother chastising him, trying to get him to see the danger he was putting himself in. Hiro always refused to listen, he would insist he understood and change the subject. Hiro would never admit it to anyone, but at times he really felt that if something did ever happen he wouldn't care too much. Hiro shook his head, the disturbing thoughts ruining the high of his success. He fingered the large amount of bills in his pocket, enjoying the sensation it brought him in the cold night. He looked up at the sky, there were no stars in sight. He sighed and continued his brisk walk home not really thinking about anything in particular, his mind wandering through an array of memories and ideas.

Loud footsteps drew Hiro from thoughts. Hiro snapped his head around and fear clawed at his chest when he saw a large figure bounding towards him. The man was breathing heavily, he had broad shoulders and lengthy legs that brought him closer to the frightened teen with every step. Hiro panicked and dashed across the street toward a large illuminated building, his small legs no match to the man in close pursuit behind him, but he ran with all his might. He hadn't gone 50 feet when he felt a large hand grip his shoulder from behind and yank him to a halt. The breath escaped his lungs as he yelped and spun around to face his attacker. Relief flooded him as he stared into the large, doe brown eyes of his older brother. Worry and horror were evident in his eyes, his pupils were dilated and his chest heaved as he glared down at his smaller sibling. A carnal instinct flared up inside Hiro and he was fairly surprised with the thoughts that made their way through his head.

"Hiro," Tadashi heaved, "what the...what the actual hell Hiro?" Tadashi fumbled on words, he couldn't comprehend why his brother was hanging around these parts of town other than to fight his stupid robot. Fear and anger ravaged his mind and blinded his rational side as he gripped Hiros' shoulder a little too tightly. A little surprised at his own actions, Tadashi released Hiro when he pain shot through his knuckles from the pressure and Hiro rolled shoulder in an attempt to relieve the burning that was spreading through his appendage . "Hiro, I thought we talked about this! You promised me, you promised me you wouldn't be here anymore," Tadashi felt betrayed and relieved at the same time and he found it to be a strange mix of emotions. The look on his smaller brothers' face told him all he needed to know, he never intended to be caught. He gently gripped his brothers' face with both hands, moving it left and right to check for any sign of bruising or trauma.

Hiro was extremely happy to see his bother looking down at him, he felt a twinge deep down that made him sick with guilt but he pushed it away and stared straight up into his brother large chocolate brown eyes. "I wasn't going to be gone long, I was on my way home now," he tried to ease his brothers' mind but could tell it wasn't working. "Why aren't you on Vespa," Hiro tried changing the subject. Tadashi wasn't fazed by the question, he continued searching his smaller brothers' thin body for any sign of harm.

Hiro became annoyed of Tadashis' momma hen instincts and swatted his hands away from him, scowling and shaking his disheveled hair back into its place from Tadashis' insistent worrying.

Tadashi blinked and answered his brothers question, "A bolt snapped on the wheel yesterday, I haven't gotten around to fixing just yet." He stood up straight and smoothed his cardigan out. "We should get home," he whispered quickly when a crowd of men came bursting out of a nearby bar. Hiro nodded and trailed after him, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and doubling his pace to keep up with his brothers' wide strides. The men behind them were mumbling quietly but Hiro paid no attention to them.

"Aunt Cass was wondering why I wasn't with you at the study group tonight," Tadashi said slyly. Hiro looked up at him indignantly. His older brother kept his chin up and refused to look down at him, keeping his eyes on the lights ahead of them. Hiro couldn't help but admire the lopsided smirk that graced his face. He wondered what other attractive faces he was able to make, what he would look like drunk or breathing heavily above him. Hiros' eyes widened in shock at the thoughts and, for what seemed like the 100th time that day, he shook his head to escape his wandering ideas.

"Hey pretty boy," a gruff voice called, "where ya headed so late?" Hiro froze and shot a glance at Tadashi. Had he said that? He knew that was unreasonable and the look on Tadashis' face told him he was just as surprised as he was. Tadashi turned and shoved Hiro behind him in one quick motion. The younger of the two brothers peered out from behind his human shield and started at the cat callers behind them. The group of men behind them continued to approach the duo, Hiro noticed that they were the same men that had come bursting out of the bar. Hiro hadn't really thought them to be of any danger, especially with the reek of alcohol that was oozing off of them. Tadashi must have thought much differently from the way his whole body stiffened, he became more anxious with every passing second as the men approached them. Hiro wondered why they hadn't just continued walking. Would it trigger the men's' instinct to chase? Hiro thought that was ridiculous, these men hadn't shown any sign of aggression towards them at all. But knowing Tadashi, he was probably trying to play it safe, act cool and collected and not show any sign of fear.

The group crowed around them, Hiro counted five men standing in front of his older brother. They were all considerably large men, much taller than himself or Tadashi, and easily outweighed him by at least 100 pounds. The largest of the men had a tall, stalky build and bright blonde hair. Hiro made eye contact with him and the gleam in his eyes made him squeak. Panic started rising in his throat and he couldn't breathe.

The seven males stood in silence for a long apprehensive moment. Tadashi caught the glance the tallest man shot at Hiro and shifted his stance to completely cover him from the creep. He'd be damned if he would let any one of these men touch Hiro, and he was afraid it was one of the things these guys had in mind. Hiro clung to his cardigan tighter after making eye contact with the man and he could already feel the panic clutching his heart. The silence was finally broken when the man closest to Tadashi spoke. He was the shortest of the group with short, jet black hair and a purple streak running from the front of his head to his neck.

"Did you hear me pretty boy," he had the voice of a smoker and Tadashi could smell the booze on his breath as he leaned in towards his face, "where you two headed? You wouldn't mind if we tagged along would you?"

Tadashi sniffed and looked down at him, "We're going home actually. Our dad was expecting us home about ten minutes ago and I don't think he'd appreciate visitors at this time of night." He hoped the lie would make the intoxicated man back down a little but he was greatly disappointed.

"Does your daddy know you're wandering around in the slums? A couple of pretty kids like you should be more careful, there are some pretty scummy people out there, you know. I've heard that the human trafficking business is a pretty big deal in this city. Not everyone is as nice as us, not everyone is going to be polite enough to walk you home."

Tadashi felt Hiro freeze behind him and whisper his name in terror. The other men around them chuckled and started talking to the shortest one. "Maybe they should just stay at our place until the morning, it'd be a lot less lonely," one of them quipped. Tadashi glared at him, he was somewhat dopey looking and the look in his glazed eyes made him shiver in disgust as they made eye contact. That was when Hiro piped up.

"Dashi I want to go home."

A black man laughed and shook his bald head, "That's not gonna happen little man."

That statement made everything suddenly more real to Tadashi. He realized that nothing else mattered except for Hiro to get away. He glanced right and saw an alley they had passed not minutes before and tapped at his right hip hoping Hiro would understand. The shortest of the men looked quizzically at him and took a step closer, almost touching Tadashi's chest with his own.

"Run," Tadashi whispered down. The man blinked up at him and Tadashi could hear Hiro's breath hitch.

The man in front of him furrowed his brows. "What?" Hiro tensed behind Tadashi, ready to run to safety with his brother. He waited for the signal as the two men in front of him starred at each other.

"RUN!"

Hiro shot out from behind his brother and through two of the unsuspecting thugs that had surrounded them. He heard them shout behind him as he dashed away and heard another man yelling in pain. He could feel his brothers' footsteps behind and he ran as fast as he could, Tadashi on his heels. As fast as his short stride could carry him, he sprinted down the alley, crashing through a gate to a chain link fence and out onto a dessert street. He navigated through another alley and through a tiny park only slowing down when he could only faintly hear his big brothers foot falls. He ran and ran and ran, until his breathing became so labored that he had to stop and double over to catch it. He looked around, finding himself in another alley. His chest ached but he laughed to himself.

"We got away from those morons," he wheezed to his brother but he didn't receive a response. He turned and looked down the alleyway but no one was behind him. The sweetest feeling of relief flooded him when he saw his brothers' tall figure turn the corner and dash towards him. Hiro put his hands behind his head and took deep breaths to try and calm his heart rate but his brother was still running toward him. Hiro knew he would never hear the end of this one but he was just happy they were safe.

Tadashi was still sprinting full speed at him and he felt his heart flutter. What if they hadn't completely outrun those guy? He turned and started to run again but he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You little shit,'" Tadashi growled behind him. Hiro would've been fine with his brother swearing, he could totally understand if his brother blamed him for getting them into this predicament. Yes, Hiro would have been just fine if it hadn't been for that voice. It wasn't his brothers. When the revelation hit Hiro he turned to look behind him and yelped as he was tackled.

Hiro went flying towards the ground, his head cracking against the concrete with a sickening thud. He cried out in pain but was silenced as a hand was shoved over his mouth and nose and pressed his sensitive skull back onto the ground. Hiro whined and opened his eyes, he was face to face with the tall, stalky blonde man. He grabbed the mans' wrist, trying to move it from his face. The need to breathe was starting to slowly nip at his chest, turning into a fire very quickly. The man above him had made struggling impossible by sitting on his legs and Hiro could see the sadistic look on his face as panic flares in him. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't call for help, he couldn't move. He was going to die.

Hiro was barely holding on to consciousness when he asked himself a question.

Where was Tadashi?

Then he shut his eyes and let go.

_Holy shit guys, 3473 words later I've finished chapter one. The next chapter shouldn't be too long, I just had to set a lot of stuff up with this one you know? Okay so I gotta say thanks for sticking with me through this whole thing. If you see and spelling errors or anything let me know and constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated. I'm not sure if im even going to write a chapter two, depends on what you guys thought…_

_Love you all_

_-Hellbare_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's chapter two…don't hurt me_

"RUN!" Tadashi yelled. He threw himself at the shorter man in front of him. Tadashi knew Hiro had run away and he was thankful, just maybe he would be able to get away. He tackled the man in front of him and the two wrestled on the ground, both trying to gain the upper hand and come out on top. Tadashi, being the larger of the two, easily won and was instantly on the other man, swinging his fits and landing punches hard enough to break the skin on his cheek bones and lips. He kept punching, holding him down with one hand and attacking with the other. Again and again his fist met his attackers face. Tadashi let loose and allowed the violent side of himself to come out, he enjoyed every second of pain he could bring upon this man. The man who had tried to harm his little brother. Tadashi cocked his arm back, ready to bring it down once again with all his might when he was stopped. He was ripped off of the smaller man by his arm at an incredibly fast speed and thrown onto the grown. All at once the men were on him, yelling and laughing and spitting insults. One connected their foot with his stomach, another hit him in his rib cage and the back of his head. He curled up on his side, trying to protect his front from the men hovering over him. Then he was being dragged up by his hair and pressed up against the wall of the building, and as quickly as the tussle had started it was over.

Tadashis' face was smashed against the cutting stucco that coated the building and he gritted his teeth in disgust when a warm body pressed up against his back. His arms were tugged behind him and the man touching him chuckled when he tried to pull them free.

"Tim, get the ties," the man said. Tadashi recognized him as the black man that had threatened Hiro not even moments ago. In an instant he was restricted, zip-ties held his hand in place against his back and his bleeding face was smashed against the wall with tremendous force. He grunted and he heard the purple haired man laugh behind them.

"Tim, go get the car." The purple haired man sauntered over to Tadashi and smiled in his face. Tadashi could only see out of one eye, the other one being squished shut against the wall, but he could feel the fire that was starting to burn in his belly when he saw the mans' disgusting smirk. He took in the damage he had caused, large purple marks had already formed on his cheek bones and blood covered his teeth. He heard Tim mumble something and walk off but the man in front of him didn't move. "Web, you can let go now," he said, "I can handle this guy myself.

Tadashis head was painfully pushed on one more time before he was released and the cold night air touched his back. "Figures," Tadashi mumbled, shaking his head, "the only time you could fight me is when I'm disabled. Nice tough guy act right the-FUCK!" A hard right hook to his jaw made him yell, the profane word left his mouth without him even noticing.

The man with the purple hair grabbed his face and pulled him closer, "I'd watch my mouth if I were you. It's rude to act that way to your hosts." He held Tadashis' face a second, staring at him with something that made the taller mans' skin crawl, and licked up the side of his face before letting go. Tadashi shook his head in disgust and groaned, immediately Tadashis' large brain started functioning. He knew from his past courses in health and psychology that this man was the type of person who liked to play games, sadistic and egotistical. A gambling man of sorts, and he knew this could prove to be useful.

Just as Tadashis' face was released a white, trashed out van pulled into the alley next to them. He was pushed towards the dark street but refused to walk, instead opting to rest his weight against the man behind.

The man, Web he recalled, smacked the back of his and pointed towards the alley, "Walk pretty boy or I'm gonna carry you. I won't be too happy if I have to."

Tadashi wrinkled his nose in defiance and continued to lean against the much larger man. A yelp escaped his throat as Web hoisted him over his shoulder with an angry grunt and stomped over to the van. Keeping one hand on Tadashi, he used the other open the doors of the vehicle and flung them wide open, throwing Tadashi on his back.

Tadashi was slammed on the floor of the van, his back lying on the dirty carpet while his lower half rested on the cold bumper. Web was on him in an instant, pulling his lower body up towards him and pressing himself between Tadashis' legs. A wicked grin graced his face and he shoved his hand over the smaller mans' mouth. Panic filled Tadashis' whole body as he struggled to get away. "What did I tell you little man," Web growled, "I'm not in the mood for your shit"

"Web," Tim called from the drivers' seat, "Greg already called that one. You heard him earlier, we can't sell him and we can't play with him." Tadashi furrowed his brow in confusion but was too relieved when he was released to pay attention. Web grumbled and dropped him, walking over to the drivers' side of the van and yanking the door open.

"I'm sober, you're not," Web growled when the other man started to protest. As Tim slid out of the van, the other two men wandered towards the car. The man with the purple hair, Greg he assumed, took his spot in the passenger seat while Tim climbed into the back row. The dopey looking guy was the last to get in, shutting the back doors to the van before sliding in next to Tim. He turned and looked at Tadashi, his head hardly reaching over the seats, and winked, "I'm frank by the way." Tadashi just ignored him.

Gregs' phone rang then and Tadashi held his breath, trying to listen.

"Where are you," Greg snapped. There was a pause then he spoke again, "Jesus fucking Christ, that far? That's almost a mile from here, how did he get there so fast?" Tadashi was once again filled with a sense of dread and his mind started concocting images and situations that his baby brother was in at the moment, he tried to keep the images of his brother crying for help out of his head but failed. He whipped his head around and got onto his knees as the van started to pull out of the alley, searching for a handle on the door, but he found none.

"Where are we going," Tadashi finally spoke up from the back of the vehicle.

"Going to get you _wonderful_ little brother of course," Gregs' voice was flat and sarcastic. "He's going to go for a high price on the market…even if we do end up having a little fun with him before we get rid of him."

Tadashi hoped he was only saying that to frighten him but just the thought of someone abusing Hiro in that way made Tadashi gag, "You piece of shit, he isn't even 16. You won't fucking touch him, I won't let you!"

Greg laughed in the front seat and turned to stare at Tadashi. "You wouldn't be able to stop me if I wanted to do anything," he sneered, "but luckily for your brother, I have you. The other guys can do what they want with the kid." He turned back in his seat and ignored the shouts that started to pour from the younger mans' mouth.

Tadashi was cut from his yelling when the van stopped and the two men in the front stepped out of the car. The back doors were swung open and he scrambled backwards, afraid Greg was on the other side of the doors. To Tadashis' relief and horror though, it was the tall blonde man. In his arms he held Hiro, his unconscious body sagged in the thin mans' grip. Hiro was tossed into vans bed by the doors that slammed shut behind him. Tadashi immediately crawled over to his brother on his knees and studied his unconscious form. He was breathing lightly which relieved him in the tiniest amount. He bent down and kissed his brothers forehead, unable to do anything else with his hands being rendered useless. Hiro grunted and turned his head the tiniest bit and Tadashi gasped when he saw it, the new, bright red blood that stained the carpet. Tadashi felt all the hope and fight leave his body at that moment and sobs wracked his body.

For the first time all night Tadashi realized that there was nothing he could do for his brother. He felt like a failure to Hiro, to Aunt Cass, to himself, even to his late parents. He looked up from his brother and into the back seat. Greg was there, staring down at him with a satisfied smile on his face. Tadashi felt nothing but hate for the man in front of him, he wanted to throw himself at this excuse of a man and beat the life out of him. But he bit his tongue.

"I'll make a deal with you," Tadashi whispered gruffly, staring at the floor of the moving van. "Just please, don't hurt my baby brother."

_Shit you guys, this chapter was so hard to write (maybe because I stayed home sick). I have the whole story planned out in my head(it came to me last night) and I'm so excited to finish it, it's just the actual process of getting it down that's difficult at times. Anyways I continue to love you guys and I continue to enjoy the messages (or the one message, I love you, you know who you are 3). I'm so pumped to finish this thing_

_-Hellbare_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it's been a while guys, I've been a little busy with some personal issues but I'm back now! I should be posting a little more frequently (that is if my word doesn't act like a little bitch and expire.) So here's chapter 3 you guys, just for you beautiful people…_

Dark shadows swirled around Hiro, a fog that choked him in the most sickening of ways. He felt nauseous and was utterly terrified. He tried calling out for his older brother, his savior and protector, but couldn't get a word out. He couldn't remember how he had arrived in this dark, freaky place but he wanted out instantly. What felt like eternities passed in silence, he tried moving, searching in the dark fog, but was unable to. Then a soft glow flared up in the far distance, and Hiros hope started to flare up with it. The light grew and grew, getting brighter and brighter until it was painful and eye-aching.

Hiro opened his eyes to a dirty, white ceiling and dim lights that seemed too bright. His head throbbed and sharp pains shot through the base of skull violently. He went to throw an arm over his face but something stopped him. That was when he noticed the cold restraint on his right wrist. Looking over fretfully he saw the dirty handcuffs that held his wrist to a rusted bed frame. His memories came flooding back, getting tackled by the tall man, running through the allies with the belief his brother was with him. The men crowding around them.

Tadashis warning to run…

Hiro sat up, pain running through his whole body as he did so, and searched the dirty room for his brother. Tadashi was nowhere to be seen, the room had no windows, one door, a bed and a radiator. He noticed a small child huddled in the corner of the wretched room. She had long blonde curly hair, she sat with her knees pulled in and her head on her one arm, the other being chained to the clunky old radiator. She was tiny, maybe 8 or 9, sorrow ran through Hiro and he opened his mouth.

"Excuse me," his voice was gruff and sounded like death and hurt his ears. The little girls face shot up and horror plagued her small features. When she saw Hiro looking at her though she seemed to relax in the smallest amount.

"Are you a zombie," she whispered terrified. She widened her eyes, her own idea scaring her, and started whimpering. Hiro gazed at her, pained and confused.

"I'm not a zombie, I'm very much alive." He felt sympathy for the poor child. "What's your name?"

"Hannah."

Hiro gazed in admiration as the tiny child straightened her back and she spoke fluidly. "I'm Hannah Lynn and I'm 8."

Hiro smiled, thinking, but cried out in agony, pulling his left hand up to find the source of the pain that was destroying his train of thought. His fingers met a damp, sticky, crusted patch of skin. He wriggled his fingers into his matted hair and touched a gooey slash in his skin, whimpering from the contact. Hannahs' tiny voice made Hiro remove his hand.

"That's why I thought you was dead, you was bleeding like crazy and you was sleepin' for almost 2 days now."

The older of the two just grunted and yanked at his handcuffed arm. The metal nipped at his bony wrist and clinked against the metal of the empty iron bed frame. He tugged at the bed, shaking it and testing its sturdiness, eventually coming up with the fact that it wasn't going to fall apart from the abuse. The idea of no escape nagged at his brain but he ignored it, he had to stay calm.

"Did you see another person with me when we got here, black short hair, kinda tall?" Hiro had to find his brother. Panic flooded his chest when thoughts of his brother circled in his mind. Injured, hurt, abused. Every possible situation ran through his overactive head and dread filled him. The small girl shook her messy blonde head and closed her eyes.

"He could be with my sister," she spoke quietly, "those bad men, they took us." Hiro could see the images flashing in her eyes. "And then my sister went asleep for three whole days." Her voice quivered as she relived the traumatic experience and shut her eyes as tears started to fall down her plump little cheeks. "So they took her when she was asleeping and won't lemme see her now."

Hiros' heart ached as Hannah sniffled and cried. He knew that this tiny childs' sister was dead. The idea of that happening to Tadashi made him completely sick and his head started to throb even worse than before.

"I'm sure she's happy though," Hiro whispered, trying to comfort Hannah.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, your safe and that's probably what she is worried about the most, no matter where they have her."

Hannah wiped her face with her free arm and sniffed, "I hope so." Hiros' heart broke when the child's feeble voice cracked. He was about to talk again, change the subject, when heavy footsteps started down the hallway.

Hiro heard a man muttering, it wasn't Tadashi but one of the men that took him. He turned his head towards the warped door, his skin crawled from the pain that coursed through his body but he glared intently at doorway. He heard Hannah gasp behind him and whimper in fear. The fact that anyone could frighten such a tiny child was mind boggling to him.

The door was slammed opened, the deafening sound making Hiro scream and duck his head in pain. He hissed through his teeth and bit his lip till bled. A thump captured his attention, he looked up.

The man with the purple hair grinned down sadistically at Hiro. Horror and anguish washed through Hiro when he saw his brother. Tadashi, he was alive and Hiro was so thankful.

Tadashi knelt in front of the man, shirtless and head bowed. Giant purple and blue marks peppered his skin in disgusting patterns, bleeding bite marks ran up his collar bone and neck. His shoulders had teeth marks layered all over them, one on top of the other, overlapping each other painfully. Zip ties held his arms behind his back.

"What did you..." Hiros' sentence trailed off, tears welled up in his eyes and his mind shutting down.

Why would anyone do this to his brother?

"Didn't I tell you your _baby brother_ would love to see you like this?" The purple haired man smirked and pushed the older brother down, his boot making painful contact with Tadashis abused shoulder, pushing his chest towards the ground.

"Stop it!" Hiro yelled as loud as he could. He lunged towards his brother, his wrist caught painfully in the cuffs but he ignored it. He pulled again and again, each time he screamed, he tried to get to the evil man that stood over his big brother. He ignored the splintering pain that spurred in his body with every movement.

The man removed his foot from Tadashi and grabbed his hair, pulling him back onto his knees.

"Isn't your brother pretty though, look at him?" The man looked straight at Hiro, Hiro met his gaze with a glare full of hate. "You should have heard him too, he sounds so pretty." The comment hit Hiro like a punch in the gut and he seethed with rage. "I'll show you how he likes it soon."

Tadashi growled and tried to pull his head away. The man just pulled him back more, pressing his hand against the shirtless ones' neck. "What's wrong love, are you shy?"

"Stop it," Tadashis' frail whisper was hardly audible but made the man smile. The whole situation made Hiro want to kill this man, this man who had marked his brother in disgusting ways. He released Tadashis' hair and stepped back, "Sleep tight princess." He turned and shut the door behind him, leaving Tadashi on the floor.

Hiro whispered, "Dashi?" His voice quivered and his face became wet from the tears that fell freely from his eyes. Tadashi didn't look up from the dingy wood floor, he remained in his position in the middle of the room.

Hiro stared in disgusted amazement and pain when Tadashi leaned forward and pressed his head against the ground. His knees and feet stayed on the floor, hands still behind his back, jeans hardly hanging on to his body, and his head on the floor. The sight of him, arched over and exhausted, tore Hiro apart. Sobs wracked the older Hamadas' body and tears dripped onto the hardwood, he heaved in a big breath and cried out. Hiro couldn't tell if it was in pain or anger but it made him die inside.

"No, Tadashi. Please," Hiro barely whispered. What he was pleading for he wasn't sure, he just needed his brother to stay strong. The smaller Hamada leaned forward towards his brother, straining against the cuffs. He couldn't say anything else, he didn't know what to say. His brother looked broken, he looked pained and Hiro could only watch.

Relief spread through Hiro as Tadashi took deep breaths, trying to steady his breathing. He took in so much air that Hiro worried, but then Tadashi slowly straightened up, leaning back onto his knees. He still looked to be troubled but he turned to gaze at Hiro. Hiro smiled. He would be able to make it through this. Hiro drew hope from his brothers' strength and hoped Tadashi could do the same, they needed each other after all.

"What happened," Hiro whispered. Tadashi scooted over to him, slowly and awkwardly, and sat down next to Hiro with a hiss.

"Thank god you're awake," Tadashi whispered against his brothers' head. He breathed in Hiros' comforting scent deeply. "Thank god you're safe."

_Yeah yeah I know, kill me for ending. As a matter of fact kill me for this damned story. It's killing me with how long it's taking to write it. Have a bit of writers block going on with the details and what not. Not to mention I'm running on about 3 hours of sleep and 3 Monsters :P Jesus I'm gonna die of a heart attack. As always I love you ALL and continue to admire and worship your reviews. Should be posting chapter 4 soon but who knows._

_-Hellbare_

**P.S. so it turns out I wrote this about two days ago but my internet just decided to…stop…working…I guess? Because why not?! Honestly. So I'm gonna try again, see how this try turns out. In the meantime I'm going to read some Gorillaz fanfic 3 **

**-Hellbare**


	4. Chapter 4

_I wasn't planning on writing another chapter so soon but I got excited from where I left off last time, I wanted to continue while the ideas were still fresh in my mind…and because of your guys' lovely encouragement. _

Tadashi's whole body hurt, his hands were beginning to go numb from the ties and all the bruises on his body ached. Not to mention the stabbing pain in his back side. None the less though, he sat next to Hiro, his little brother who had been out cold for two days and was now awake and well…as far as the conditions could allow.

"Thank god you're awake. Thank god you're safe," he whispered against Hiros' disheveled hair. The smaller boy just hummed at his brothers' touch and stared blankly at the white, grimy wall ahead of him. Tadashi felt exhausted, between the physical activities he had to endure earlier and his mental breakdown not even seconds ago he desperately wanted nothing more than to doze off next to his baby brother. But he wouldn't let himself, he couldn't bring himself to leave Hiro defenseless.

Tadashi stared at his brother below him, he had huddled himself up against his older brothers' side and wrapped his free arm around his knees. The larger boy trailed his gaze up Hiros' torso, then up to his right shoulder to where his hand was cuffed. A large, pink, inflamed ring ran around the small wrist from Hiros' earlier struggles. The oldest Hamada felt a sliver of worry edge itself into his already anxiety wracked brain, the risk of infection making its way into his mind almost immediately. Slowly, he let his eyes wander back down the tiny arm and to his Little brothers neck, a cold wave washing through him. Dried blood created a crackled, dark brown path down Hiros' tiny neck and stained his shirt, his hair matted at the back with the sticky substance.

Tadashi was pulled from his worries by a tiny, muted whisper. He craned his neck to look at his brothers little face but Hiro was asleep, taking in small panting breaths. Confused, he looked around the room and laid his eyes on a tiny figure huddled in the corner of the undersized room. With a hiss he pushed himself onto his knees then pulled himself up so he could walk, grunting from the dull stab in his lower back. His pants sagged uncomfortably against his hips as he straightened up.

He took slow steps towards the small child, "Hey there," he whispered quietly, "are you okay?"

"Mhmm," was the girls' response. She had her head cradled in her hand and was sniffling quietly, refusing to look at him. Tadashi could guess that the display their capturer had put on had frightened her. He couldn't blame her, he found it hard to guess what the sadistic man would do at any given moment and it terrified him too in all honesty.

"Well what's your name," Tadashi could feel his mother hen instincts taking over and the urge to coddle this small child was evident in his mind.

"Hannah."

The older male took in Hannah's size. She was tiny compared to him, her long mess of curly blonde hair covered her round facial features and brown eyes. Tadashi could only guess that she was around 9 years old. "Well Hannah, I'm Tadashi."

"You're his brother aren't you," Hannah whispered after a long pause. She looked up and her doe brown eyes were glassy and filled with pain. Tadashi felt his heart shrink a bit.

"Yeah I am actually. How'd you know?"

"He was asking for you when he woke up. Scared me, I thought he musta been a zombie or sumfin." She blinked and her eyes lit up a bit, "Have you seen my sister when you were gone? The men took her when she was asleep and I haven't seen her."

Tadashi could only imagine what had happened to Hannah's sister and had to stop himself from thinking of a situation where they took Hiro. He shook his head, opting for the silent response. Hannah looked back down at her knees and kicked a foot out, wiggling it a bit.

"I didn't think so."

Tadashi leaned over to the girl, and pressed his side against her incredibly malnourished body in an attempt to hug her.

"Do you think my sister has those marks on her too," Hannah inquired silently. Tadashi said nothing. He looked across the room at his brother, Hiros' body slumped against the iron bed frame in an uncomfortable manner and he took in pained gulps of air.

"Do you think…," Hannahs' voice was suddenly strained and high pitched, "Do you…think I'll e-ever see her agai-in?" Tears started to flow down the girls cheeks again as she struggled to get the question out. A pained gag came from the small child and sobs began to rack her body as she wailed into her hand. Unable to do anything, Tadashi just shooshed her soothingly and tried to calm the child down. He was disgusted, how could anyone treat a child like this? Chained up and in constant turmoil.

The slamming of the crooked door across the room made Hannah squeal and she started trembling instantly. The tall blonde man stood in the doorway before them. His eyes were distant as he stared around the room, gazing from Hiro to the two figures in the corner. He shook his head a bit and stepped inside the cramped space.

"Hey Hannah," he whispered quietly. Tadashi was surprised by how hushed his tone was. "Greg found you a new home." He chuckled a bit and a shiver ran straight down the older Hamadas' spine. Tadashi growled in response and the tall man looked straight at him. Something wasn't right with him, Tadashi decided, and as the man stepped closer Hannah started to cry louder.

"Please no," she cried, "please just let me see my sister. I miss her. I just want to go home."

"Oh hush," came the blonde mans' reply. He sounded amused and the twisted grace the man gushed was enough to make Tadashi stand. He grimaced as he stood and stepped in front of the small girl. Utterly exhausted and mentally breaking, Tadashi did his best to look the man in the eyes, hate motivating him more than anything else.

"Would you look at you," the man teased, "Greg really did a number on you huh? How ya feelin' buddy?"

Tadashi ignored him. The tall man took another menacing step forward, standing a few feet in front of the two, he looked to his left and smirked.

"Listen buddy," the man said without taking his eyes off Hiros sleeping body, "I really gotta get this girl prettied up for her buyer and you aren't making this easy for me."

Fear crawled under Tadashis' abused skin when the man gazed at Hiro, wetting his lips before looking back at him. Metal clinked on metal behind the shorter man and Tadashi shot a glance behind him. Hannah had stood up, rubbing her eye, legs shaking, and stared up at him with big brown eyes full of nothing. It frightened Tadashi to see the small child look so dead. Children were supposed to be full of energy and happiness but this poor girl, to the shirtless man she looked like she had given up. Tadashi looked back at the taller male, he had stepped closer and was directly in front of him. Smirking down at him, the blonde raised his hand to the side of the shorter mans' face, caressing him gently. Disgusted and put out, Tadashi yanked his face away and stepped to the side.

"Let's go little one."

Hannahs' hand was freed from the metal that had held her in place for so long and she rubbed her inflamed wrist.

"Can we see my sister before I go," the child asked.

There was a pause and the taller man started leading her towards the door. Tadashi held his breath, hoping the man didn't say anything too harsh.

"She's dead child," he answered back before shutting the door behind them and flicking the lights off. Tadashi slid down the wall behind him and huffed out a huge, aggravated breath. He knew what was going to happen to the girl and it disgusted him. He rested his head against the wall and shut his eyes, images flashed before his eyes. He drifted into a restless sleep plagued by dreams of the last time he had been outside the dingy building he currently resided in.

Deep down he knew he wouldn't be getting out alive.

All that mattered was that Hiro did.

_Next chapter should get a little more interesting. I just had to get some things out of the way but yeah next chapter I'm gonna try my hand at a few more detailed scenes. Any concerns or comments? Leave them in the review section or message me privately. I'll get right to the next chapter my friends_

_-Hellbare_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys, this might not be the best chapter, first time writing this kinda stuff so bear with me…_

The lights flicked on, bright white flooded Tadashis' senses and he groaned internally. He looked up, still dazed from his restless sleep and Greg was looking down at him. The smile on his face told Tadashi what the other man wanted. The events that had taken place not even hours ago flooded back to him and a new sense of hatred filled the shirtless man.

"How you doin' pretty boy," the purple haired man walked towards Tadashi and stopped in front of him. "You aren't still sore are you?"

Tadashi looked up at the man, he truly hated this man. This man had taken his brother captive, he had used Tadashi in ways he hated to even think about, and had destroyed the brothers' lives. He sent a glare towards the man but turned his head away, the smirk the other wore sent shivers down the taller mans' spine. Greg squatted down in front of Tadashi and brought his hand up to his face. Hate and disgust sizzled on the skin that Greg touched. Tadashi jerked his head away and he looked straight at the man.

"My favorite part of this job," Greg whispered against Tadashis' ear, "is breaking wild horses…if you catch my drift."

Tadashi yelped as he was dragged up by his arm, his ass and lower back protested as he was slammed against the dingy wall. Metal clinked against metal behind the shorter man and he turned his head to see Hiro staring up in horror at the scene.

"Look," Greg chuckled, "we have an audience. How exciting."

"Just stop," Tadashi stated. He hoped that the plea in the words wasn't too noticeable, he knew that any indication of weakness made this sadistic man happy. Greg turned his head to face Tadashi, a smirk visible on his face.

"No no, I think he would enjoy watching, wouldn't you little buddy?" Greg asked Hiro, gazing into the taller mans' eyes, and Tadashi felt his head start to spin. This man wouldn't possibly do this would he? He knew that there were many things wrong with the man in front of him but he prayed he wouldn't cross that line.

All too suddenly Tadashis mouth was covered by Gregs' and the man was fisting his hair, tugging at the dark strands painfully. Tadashi shut his eyes and hoped Hiro did the same. Greg pushed their bodies together and Tadashi was squished even harder against the wall. He groaned as pain shot up his spine and the shorter man took the chance, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Breathing heavily, Tadashi pulled his head away and looked over at Hiro, who was staring up at him with large terrified eyes.

"Close your eyes," he commanded and Hiro did so instantly.

"It doesn't matter if he does," Greg whispered against Tadashis' ear, making him shiver, "He'll still be able to hear you."

Greg moved his hand from Tadashis' chest down to the front of his loosely fitted pants.

"I forgot your belt didn't I," Greg laughed, "that's no fun. You better behave then."

Tadashi grunted when the older man pulled him down by his hair. Obediently, the taller man knelt in front of him. He felt uncomfortable, his pants were barely hanging on to his body the only thing keeping them up was the curve of his ass, his little brother in the same room, and the man that stood in front of him gazing down at him. He adverted his gaze to the floor but was forced to look up when Greg yanked his head back by his hair again. He growled and pulled his head down, trying to free himself.

"Ah ah," Greg reprimanded, "remember what I said. You behave yourself." He pushed is hips forward and Tadashi did what he knew to do, moving his face towards the large bulge in the mans' jeans. Greg let out a breathy moan when the younger man licked his confined dick over the fabric, placing his mouth over the tip. Tadashi grimaced but said nothing when he was pulled back by his hair once again. He met Gregs' eyes as the man slowly knelt down to his height.

"Look at you," Greg whispered huskily, "do you want me to take your ties off."

Tadashi nodded.

"What was that? I don't think that's what I taught you."

"Yes sir," Tadashi whispered. He groaned loudly when Gregs' teeth sunk into the crook of his already abused shoulder. Blood seeped into the mans' mouth and he reached behind the younger male to cut the ties that held his hands in place, standing back up and watching the younger man. Gingerly, Tadashi brought his hands to his front and rubbed them together as the other stood up. He looked up at Greg then moved forward to work on his jeans. He unbuttoned them, quickly pulling his dick out and placing a kiss on the tip. He hesitated, then opened his mouth and sucked the head in, flicking his tongue over the sensitive slit. Greg shuddered and threaded a hand through Tadashis' dark hair, using the other to hold himself up against the wall.

"The way you suck dick I'd say you've had practice," Greg said shakily, "You have your brother help you or somethin'?"

Tadashi growled around the mans' shaft, the vibrations making Greg clench his jaw. The younger man started bobbing his head, creating a slow pace, flicking his tongue over the tip and lightly sucking as he slid down his shaft. He pulled back, letting Greg slide out of his mouth, and licked a line from base to tip and looked up hatefully.

"What did I say about teasin'," Greg growled. He laced his other hand through Tadashis' hair and pulled him back towards his dick. "Hey Hiro," Greg called, pushing Tadashi down on his dick. Hiro said nothing but looked up at the mans back. He was thankful he couldn't see anything other than the males shallow thrusts.

"Hirooo," Greg called again when he didn't get a response.

Tears started to slip from the young boys eyes and he stuttered, "Y-yes sir."

"You ever thought about your brother like this?"

Tadashi growled and gagged when Greg gave a particularly hard thrust. He wanted this to stop, he didn't want his brother to be subjected to this. The younger man pushed his hands against Gregs hips, trying to gain control of the situation. Greg lifted his hands, chest heaving and face flushed, and allowed the other man to start a fast rhythm that left him breathless.

"No sir," Hiro replied weakly.

"Don't lie to me," Greg laughed. He groaned and cursed as Tadashi sucked harshly, trying to stop his conversation. He knew Greg was just trying to get on is nerves and was saying these things to make him uncomfortable, and he was doing a good job.

"I'll tell you, when he lays under me and moans…" Greg grunted and gripped Tadashis' hair, not finishing his sentence. Tadashi knew he was close, the feral growls that left his mouth were familiar to him. He let out a moan, he wasn't enjoying himself in the least but he knew that it would push Greg closer to the edge. Greg grunted, "Fuckin' hell."

The older man grabbed Tadashi by the back of the head and pushed him down, holding his head in place and shallowly thrust into his warm mouth. He groaned and threw his head back, his orgasm hitting him almost too suddenly. Tadashi whined and swallowed around Gregs' dick, the bitter liquid making him wince. He really hated this man, but he had no choice. Taking in huge gulps of air, Tadashi pulled away from the other mans hips and frowned. He shook his head and looked up when Greg pulled his zipper up.

"I'll be back later," Greg called, turning around to walk to the door. He stopped next to Hiro and grinned down at him. "You'll enjoy it this time."

"Greg," Tadashi growled, "enough." He knew he had no leverage in the situation but he absolutely hated this man, loathed even. Greg looked back at Tadashi, about to say something but stopped and just smirked, exiting the room. Tadashi ran a hand through his hair and stood up, walking over to Hiro.

"Are you ok," Hiro whispered.

Tadashi nodded, wrapping an arm around his younger brother and leaned his head on the smallers' shoulder, closing his eyes for some much needed rest.

_I'm really sorry I haven't updated lately. I went to a rock concert and decided to join in the mosh pit. Some guy thought it'd be funny and elbowed me in the face and I got trampled on and blacked out. I guess some guy pulled me out but I've had a gnarly concussion for a while and the computer has been making my head hurt. Oh the dumb things I do._

_-Hellbare_


	6. Chapter 6

Hiro opened his eyes, squinting in pain and looking around. His wrist was killing him and his stomach growled furiously. Metal clinked on metal and he looked up at Tadashi. The older male was inspecting his wrist, moving it this way and that, poking and picking at the red, irritated, bleeding flesh.

"Tadashi," Hiro croaked out, he was hardly audible. His throat and mouth were unbelievably dry. How long had he been locked up? He assumed at least 4 days. His body needed some form of sustenance. A painful prod to his sensitive wrist made him jerk his arm and the larger man looked down with worried brown eyes.

"Quit that," Hiro muttered, looking down at his feet grumpily. Tadashi let go of his wrist and his hands wandered to the back of Hiros' head. His hair was matted and crusty from the large wound that covered his cranium.

"We need to get you help," Tadashi whispered, his own voice was cracked and distressed. Hiro notice the fear that briefly flashed across his older brothers' face. It tore him apart to see his brother so helpless. "You need food and water, and-and-" Tadashi started looking around frantically, busying his hands by rubbing them together.

"I have to pee," Hiro mumbled. "I'm gonna explode."

Tadashi just sighed and shuffled over to the opposite side of the tiny, dingy room, running his hands through his tousled hair again and again.

Hiro glanced at his older brother then away again after what seemed like an eternity of silence, "I'm gonna die from infection aren't I?" The question threw the older Hamada off, he blinked, blatantly ignoring the truth.

"Of course not," Tadashi answered. "We just…we just need to get you help. I can talk to Greg, I can fix this."

Hiro shook his head, "You can't fix everything Dashi. Do you really think he's gonna care?" Hiro knew the answer. Greg, the man who had taken him from his home, destroyed his life, was not going to care in the least if his hand was becoming infected.

"Don't say that!" Tadashi yelled. Hiro jumped and shrank away, trying to push himself closer to the wall. "Just stop! Stop saying things like that." The youngest boy just looked wide-eyed at his older brother. Tadashi had always been cool and collected, never caving under pressure or stress. So this, seeing his brother snap and yell at him, shocked Hiro more than anything. Tears began to well up in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He sniffed and looked away from his brother, ashamed that he was crying.

"No Hiro...no I didn't mean..," Tadashi rushed over to his little brother, kneeling in front of him, "I'm sorry Hiro, I didn't mean to yell. Please don't cry." He reached a hand out slowly and wiped the salty tears from Hiro's cheeks. The younger male sniffed and looked up at Tadashi from under his eyelashes. The oldest rubbed the pad of his thumb over Hiro's cheek and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Hiro sighed when he felt Tadashi's breathe flutter over his cheek and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to make everything ok," Tadashi whispered, "we'll be fine."

_Hey guys, I'm SUPER sorry about this late update. No, I'm not abandoning this fic, I've been busy. I just started a job so I kinda forgot. Thank you all for the reviews, the more I get the faster I write :P Next update should be a little better, I just wanted to get something out for you guys. The smut is coming soon guys! Be ready. Love you all_

_-Hellbare_


End file.
